SHINOBI AWARDS
by GaarAufa
Summary: Shinobi Awards! ajang penghargaan shinobi ter-gokil sepanjang masa, Lowongan OC dibuka!
1. Chapter 1

SHINOBI AWARDS

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T

_Chapter 1: _OC !!!!

Lowongan OC Dibuka!!!! Ayo-ayo semua daftar!!! (a.n saya buka lowongan OC bukan buat supaya reviewnya banyak loh!!!, saya Cuma mau coba bikin fict yang ada OC-nya..)

OC buat jadi MC, 1 orang Cewe (Soalnya author udah jadi MC hehehe…)

2. Bintang Tamu,

- Band nya Sasuke

Drumer: Ce/Co 1 orang

Gitaris: Ce/Co 2 orang

Bassis: Ce/Co 1 orang

Keyboardist: Ce/Co 1 orang

- Band nya Gaara

Drumer: Ce/Co 1 orang

Bassis: Ce/Co 1 orang

Keyboardist: Ce/Co 1 orang

(Gitar udah dipegang sama Gaara&Saya hehehe…)

-Penyanyi Solo, yang ini khusus buat 2 orang Ce/Co yang pertama review

3. Pencuri

-Pemimpin pasukan pencuri 1 orang ce/co, sifatnya autis dan tolol

-Anggota pasukan pencuri, 3 orang ce/co

Code name: IQ, dia paling jenius di kelompok ini, pembuat strategi kelompok.

b. Code name: 1234, dia bisa jadi paling ganteng atau paling cantik (disesuaikan sama yang keterima jadi OC) dia paling lincah di kelompok ini.

c. Code name: 022 (bukan kode area Bandung!!!), dia jadi pengintai di kelompok ini, dia jago ngintip, (apalagi ngintip cewe mandi).

Yak, segitu aja, cara daftar nya gini:

Daftar (spasi )OC (spasi) Nama (spasi) Nama lowongan OC (spasi) Gender (spasi) Umur (spasi) Ciri2

Contoh:

Daftar OC GaarAufa Code name:IQ Cowo 13 tahun Sodara kembar Gaara, rambut putih, pake kacamata.

O… ya, yang mau dipairing, bisa request lewat review atau PM….. (tapi hinata punya gua!!!!)


	2. SHINOBI AWARDS chap 2

SHINOBI AWARDS

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 2: Pembukaan**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yak, sebelumnya gue ngucapin makasih buat yang udah nge-review, yang keterima OC adalah:

MC: Haruno,

Penyanyi Solo: Mori Sakuranba, Inuzumaki Helen,

Band-nya Gaara: Wolfie von Mudvayne as Drummer, Panda as Keyboardist, Ecchan Lavender as Bassist.

Band Sasuke: Mihoru as bassist, AeroRange as Guitarist, Chika Nagato as Keyboardist, Shinaniku Rin as Guitarist, Mizuiro as Drummer

Komplotan Pencuri: Kakkoii as Pemimpin Pencuri, Kureishi Rena as Codename: IQ, Niero Silva as Codename: 1234, Hoshizora as Codename: 022

Gue make OC karena Chara-chara Naruto gue pake buat yang dapet penghargaan, jadi gue pake OC.

"Gue ngehargai Flame Yuuki, tapi gue mau buktiin pada the-piip- bahwa gue gak cepet habis ide, ini buktinya, geu udah nge-post chapter 2, kalo mau ngeflame, berbobot dong!!! Apaan, ngeflame isinya cumin ngomentarin ide tentang OC, sangat-sangat tidak berbobot sama sekali!!!!!!, Dan hmmmmpmphhhh",

"Udah." kata Gaara sambil nutup mulut GaarAufa,

"Jangan emosi gitu… malu-maluin gue sebagai sodara kembar lu aja!!! biarin aja yang nge-flame mah, kalo kata orang luar tuh 'The fict mas gogon'" kata Gaara

"Bukan Gar-chan" kata Panda dengan mesra, "Yang bener itu, 'The Fict must go on'"

"O.. iya ya" kata Gaara dengan TaBlo (Tampang bloon)

"Ya udah langsung aja……." Kata GaarAufa

(p.s: buat yang jadi komplotan pencuri, sorry karna gak ada pair buat mereka, sekali lagi sorry)

Warning!!! AU,OC,OOC

**SHINOBI AWARDS**

"Hadirin sekalian, inilah ajang penganugrahan penghargaan shinobi terbesar sepanjang sejarah, Shinobi Awards!!!!!!"

(son epek: prok prok prok)

Semua Kursi-kursi yang disediakan telah terisi penuh oleh tamu undangan, dari kelas ekonomi (emang kereta??!!) sampai VVIP, Kursi-kursi terisi oleh orang-orang terhormat, mulai dari Godaime Hokage, Uchiha Madara (ceritanya Madara disini orang terhormat.), Petinggi Anbu, dan Akatsuki.

"Yak, Selamat Malam Semua!!!!" Sahut duo MC GaarAufa & Haruna

"Malam ini, Kita semua berkumpul di Gelora Bung Kaarage (minjem ya kak gHee…) untuk menghadiri malam penganugrahan SHINOBI AWARDS!!" Lanjut Haruna.

Gelora Bung Kaarage meriah saat penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Selain penganugrahan penghargaan, malam ini kita juga menghadirkan bintang tamu!!" Kata GaarAufa.

"Waaaa!!!!!"

Gelora Bung Kaarage kembali meriah karena penonton yang berteriak.

"Bintang tamu kita adalah, Mori Sakuranba" Lanjut Haruna

"Waaaa!!!!!"

Gelora Bung Kaarage kembali meriah.

"Tidak hanya Mori Sakuranba ada Inuzumaki Helen juga" Kata Haruno (lagi)

"Waaaa!!!!!"

Gelora Bung Kaarage meriah kembali.

"Gaar's Band!!!" Teriak GaarAufa sambil senyam-senyum karena GaarAufa termasuk personil Gaar's Band.

"Kyaaaa!!!!!" Teriak beberapa FanGirl Gaara, dan GaarAufa (Readers: "memangnya ada???!!!, Author licik sendiri nih!!!", Author:"Biarin terserah gue dong!!!", "Shut Up!!!!", teriak Gaara, "Fictnya gak lanjut-lanjut nih", teriak Gaara lagi, "OK", kata Author.)

FanGirl Gaara pun berjatuhan, 5 pingsan, 10 nosebleed stadium 10, 3 emas –"bukan Olimpiade bego!!!!", teriak readers, "O.. Iya ya…" jawab Author Bloon.

"Selain Gaar's Band, ada satu lagi band yang tidak kalah kerennya!!!!" teriak Haruno

"Thanatos!!! (minjem lagi ya kak gHee…)" Teriak Duo MC

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

FanGirl kembali menggila… "Sasuke!!!".

"Yak, marilah kita mulai acaranya!!!!!!" Teriak Duo MC (lagi)

"Hmmm… acaranya sudah dimulai ya… baiklah plan 01 start!!!" kata seseorang memberi perintah kepada 3 orang anggotanya.

TBC

"Hehehe… Baru ada beberapa OC yang udah disebut, OC yang lain mulai tampil di Chapter 3 dan seterusnya….."

"Buat penyanyi solo, dan band, lagu yang mau dinyanyiin harus milih sendiri, bisa lewat review atau PM, untuk band pilih 2 lagu, Penyanyi solo cuman 1 lagu."

"Jangan Tanya kapan saya ngapdet ni fict!!!! (kabur)"

"Woy!!!! Jangan kabur loe!!!!!" Teriak para OC & Readers

"Ampuuuun!!!!!" teriak Author

" O… ya Review please!!!!!!!!!, see you in next chap!!!!"


	3. SHINOBI AWARDS chap 3

SHINOBI AWARDS

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: Masih T**

**Chapter 3: S A, START!!!**

* * *

Sebelumnya, gue ngucapin terimakasih buat yang review.

Ya udah langsung aja kita mulai…..

START!!!

* * *

"SHINOBI AWARDS, dimulai!!!" kata duo MC.

(son epek: prok prok prok)

"Pertama-tama, kita saksikan bintang tamu pertama, Gaar's band!!!" kata Haruno (soalnya GaarAufa udah siap-siap di _back stage_).

"KYAAAA!!" teriak para FG heboh.

"Gaara!!" teriak FG.

"GAARA PUNYA GUE WOY!!!" Teriak Panda yang membuat para FG tuli seketika.

"SSSST!!" kata Gaara.

"I…iya Gaara-kun…" jawab Panda.

Setelah teriakan maut itu, para personil Gaar's band bersiap-siap di _stage._

Gaara mengambil Gitar ia akan memainkan _Rhythm_,

Sedangkan sodara kembarnya, GaarAufa, memainkan melodi.

Dan Wolvie sudah siap di belakang drum-nya.

Ecchan yang dari tadi udah siap di bass, mengambil alih mic (Author aneh, kan _vocalist_ nya Gaara, kok yang ngomong Ecchan?? Teriak readers, Kan Gaara males ngomong!!

"Pertama, kita akan ngebawain lagunya Michael Heart yang berjudul 'We Will Not Go Down( Song for Gaza )', Kita nyanyiin lagu ini untuk mengingat penderitaan saudara-saudara kita di Palestina, kita mau bilang…" Kata Ecchan

"SAVE PALESTINE!!!" Teriak para personil Gaar's band.

"KYAAA!!" walaupun band belum memulai aksi nya, penonton sudah mulai berteriak, "Gaara!!" teriak FG Gaara, "GAARA PUNYA GUE!!", teriak Panda mengalahkan suara para FG Gaara.

"Udah Panda-chan, biarin aja.." Kata Gaara

"Ummm… iya Gaara-kun.."Jawab Panda yang mukanya memerah

"Ya udah… cepet mulai oy, gue udah siap nih!" Kata GaarAufa, Wolvie & Ecchan.

"Hnn…" Jawab Gaara.

"Tu.. Wa… Tu Wa Ga Pat!" teriak Wolvie memberi aba-aba.

GaarAufa & Ecchan mulai memainkan intro lagunya.

Ecchan tersenyum saat wajah Kiba & dirinya bertatapan satu sama lain- duile… bahasanya, teriak adek gue

Gaara memulai nyanyiannya.

"A blinding flash of white light

Lit up the sky over Gaza tonight

People running for cover

Not knowing whether they're dead or alive"

FG Gaara mulai berjatuhan, 10 _Nosebleed, _15 Tuli, 20 Pingsan- Oke, gak se-ekstrim itu..

"They came with their tanks and their planes

With ravaging fiery flames

And nothing remains

Just a voice rising up in the smoky haze"

Dan Gaara mulai menyanyikan chorus lagunya..

"We will not go down

In the night, without a fight

You can burn up our mosques and our homes and our schools

But our spirit will never die

We will not go down

In Gaza tonight"

"Women and children alike

Murdered and massacred night after night

While the so-called leaders of countries afar

Debated on who's wrong or right"

"But their powerless words were in vain

And the bombs fell down like acid rain

But through the tears and the blood and the pain

You can still hear that voice through the smoky haze"

Para penonton mulai ikut bernyanyi..

"We will not go down

In the night, without a fight

You can burn up our mosques and our homes and our schools

But our spirit will never die

We will not go down

In Gaza tonight …"

"

Gaara mengakhiri nyanyiannya… lalu penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Terima kasih" Jawab Gaara seadanya

"Itulah Gaar's band!!" Teriak Haruno

"Iya.. penampilan yang sangat bagus bukan??" kata GaarAufa kepedean

"Gaara, Ecchan, Panda n' Wolvie-nya sih keren tapi lu mah kagak!" Jawab Haruno

Gelora BungKaarage kembali meriah oleh penonton.

"Yak.. sekarang akan kami bacakan Nominasi penerima penghargaan Shinobi ter-gokil!" Kata GaarAufa dengan nada sebal.

"Dan nominasi nya adalah: (son epek; jreng jreng jreng) Tobi!!" lanjut Haruno

"Tobi is Gokil Boy!!" Kata Tobi

"Rock Lee!" kata GaarAufa

"Hyaaah!! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!" Teriak Rock lee gak tau malu.

"Naruto!!" Lanjut Haruno

Kriik…kriik..kriik

"Hoooahm… ada apaan sih??" Tanya Naruto TaBlo

GUUUBRAK!! Duo MC terjatuh.

"Oh.. ini _teh _Shinobi Awards _pan _?" kata Naruto lagi

"Iya dodol!" teriak Sasuke di depan telinga Naruto.

"Iya…iya gak usah gitu dong!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ya… selanjutnya akan kami bacakan pemenangnya.." kata GaarAufa

"Dan.. pemenangnya adalah….

* * *

**TBC**

Yak.. gimana?? Banyak yang minta supaya cepet di apdet, jadi gue ngebut deh…

O.. ya, chap kemaren gue salah ngetik, buat komplotan pencuri, tenang aja, mereka tetep punya pairing kok...

Terus buat yang menang penghargaan, gue minta PM dari kalian, siapa yang menang penghargaan, ini kategorinya:

Ter-Gokil, Nominator: Tobi, Naruto, Rock Lee.

Ter-Cantik, Nominator: Hinata, Ino, Sakura.

Ter-Cute, Nominator: Hinata, Ino, Temari.

Ter-Cool, Nominator: Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, GaarAufa (ditabok) gak ding, Cuma mereka bertiga.

Ter-Aneh, Nominator: Kiba, Tobi, Kisame.

Ter-HENSEM, Nominator: PEIN-1, PEIN-2, PEIN-3-eh, apaan ini? Bukan ini woy!! Author tereak-tereak GJ.. ini pasti ulah si Pein bos! Tereak asisten Author.

"Udah..ah segitu aja… ditunggu PM & Reviewnya…"

"See you next chap!!"


End file.
